<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rings for Everyone by fuckinqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421828">Rings for Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen'>fuckinqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Humor, Random - Freeform, Trust me you'll like this, XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random idea me and a friend made up a couple days ago. Basically it's a marriage proposal, but not. xD Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rings for Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her boyfriend got on one knee in a restaurant - not a restaurant she'd thought this happen in, not that fancy - her hands flew to her mouth, like it always happens in the movies.

</p><p>"Miranda…" her boyfriend started, "will you… eat this?"

</p><p>He opened the small, blue box in his hand, and in it is a ring, yes, but not an engagement ring.

</p><p>An onion ring.

</p><p>She's dumbfounded, so all she did was stand there, mouth open, air rushing through her mouth in a kind of sigh, but with much more disappointment.

</p><p>"Oh. Sure, I guess."</p><p>"She said yes!" Her boyfriend called, standing up and looking at everyone. Everyone in the place - a pizza place that so happens to sell onion rings - laughed and clapped. "Rings for everyone!"

</p><p>She's still mortified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xD Basically how we started this was a jewlers commercial came on, Jared's to be exact, and he was like: "A proposal, and he gets down on one knee and is like, 'Will you marry me? I got it from Jared's/Zales/Kay Jewlers (Every kiss begins with k…)'"</p><p>I loved it.</p><p>But then he changed it to what it is now. xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>